1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new polymer compositions which contain novel derivatives of pyrazine (substituted pyrazines), and to the use of said polymer compositions for a wide variety of end use applications.
2. Related Applications
The present patent application is commonly owned by the same Assignee as the following cases:
(a) Ser. No. 07/957,335 filed Oct. 6, 1992, entitled "Improved Hydrogenation of HINAP", now U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,142. PA1 (b) Ser. No. 07/957,540 filed Oct. 6, 1992, entitled "Process for Preparing Substituted & Unsubstituted Isonitrosoacetophenones from Corresponding Substituted & Unsubstituted Acetophenones", pending and PA1 Ser. No. 08/191,849, filed Feb. 4, 1994, entitled "Improved Process for Preparing Arylketoamines", now U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,090. PA1 (1) NH.sub.2 PA1 (2) SO.sub.3 H or SO.sub.3 Na PA1 (3) Cl PA1 (4) Br PA1 (5) F PA1 (6) OH PA1 (7) H ##STR5## PA1 (e) OH PA1 (f) Cl, Br, or F; and PA1 (g) NH.sub.2 with the proviso that (1) at least one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 are (a) or (b) above; (2) when one or two of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 are (a) above and R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, R.sub.8, and R.sub.9 are H, the remaining two or three groups of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, or R.sub.4 are not OH, Cl or alkyl C.sub.1 to C.sub.10.